¿Pasado o presente? Que debes elegir
by AnaidIKDH
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todos murieran en la lucha contra Naraku? Incluido Naraku y sus aliados claro. Todo va en dirección a tus decisiones. Ahora todos están reencarnados en el presente. ¿Podrán acceder a sus recuerdos del pasado y solucionar todo?
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas, me presento otra vez con otra historia de Inuyasha y Kagome. Decir que esta la tenía escrita desde hace muchísimo tiempo y que solo he reeditado mi horrible ortografía que por vuestros comentarios voy a volver a editar . (los que con "k" son de hace 8 años, y no no exagero, asique pido disculpas pero es que ni la herramienta de ortografía los reconoce como falta es horrible jajajaja. La idea es la de entonces y la verdad es que no la considero mala del todo. ;)

Espero que os guste mucho y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo mientras vuelvo a reescribirla.

REEDITADO DE NUEVO.

/./:/./:/.

Capítulo 1:

"EL adiós, para siempre te llevare en mi corazón"

La batalla con Naraku había quedado en un momento incierto, en un solo movimiento se decidiría la vida o la muerte de todo grupo. Un grupo incompleto, sin kagome. Nada se podía hacer ya, había sido decisión de los dos. Después de la última pelea, por una simple tontería, por algo tan cotidianano...ya no se podía remediar. Ya habían pasado 3 años de eso, y todavía la echaban de menos, todavía parecía que había sido ayer…

[FLASH BACK]

El grupo andaba buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. Encontraron uno cerca de un rio, con unas aguas termales.

-WAAAA-dijo Shippo con los ojos iluminados- aguas termales , porque no nos bañamos todos juntos-dijo el niño con su típica inocencia.

PUM! Recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de Inuyasha- Pero que dices enano- dijo este enfadado.

-Buaaaaa, Kagome, Inuyasha me ha pegadooooo -dijo Shippo mientras se subía al hombro de Kagome.

-Inuyashaaaaa!-se produjo un silencio incómodo y tenso- ¡siéntate!

El medio demonio cayó de bruces al suelo. Y un acto tan cotidiano se convirtió en el detonate de una bomba.

-Se puede saber que haces niña- dijo Inuyasha levantándose del suelo.

-¿niña?-repitió Kagome, pensando que a que venía que la llamara así-lo mismo que tú le hiciste a Shippo-

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, en el que los dos se aguantaban la mirada, Shippo se había bajado del hombro de Kagome y estaba escondido detrás de Kirara, Miroku y Sango se encontraban a medio metro de los dos mirando la situación. Después de ese silencio, que pareció eterno, los dos voltearon la cabeza. Kagome cogió sus cosas para ir a bañarse e Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo con su típica postura.

-ka..kagome-dijo Sango un poco asustada- espérame anda que voy coger las cosas para ir yo también a bañarme-dijo con una sonrisa, intentando aliviar la situación.

-NO-dijo casi gritando y dándose la vuelta con una mirada asesina en los ojos, más tranquila prosiguió-prefiero bañarme yo sola-

-Kagome...-dijo Sango en tono preocupado.

-déjala, a ver si con un poco de suerte se ahoga en el rio-salto Inuyasha.

-CALLATE...QUIEN CREES QUE TIENE LA CULPA- dijo Sango gritando a Inuyasha, quien la devolvió una mirada fría - Kagome...Kagome?-cuando se había dado la vuelta para gritar a Inuyasha, su amiga ya se había ido, ¿porque la notaba tan rara últimamente?, empezó a cambiar desde el último encuentro de Inuyasha y Kikyo, después de aquello Naraku la vio a ella sola un momento y la había propuesto algo a Kagome aunque apenas le dio importancia al tema y Sango sabía que su amiga había declinado la oferta.

Mientras tanto en las aguas termales…

Kagome suspira y se cruza de brazos- Ese Inuyasha, quien se cree que es, me ha vuelto a llamar niña como cuando nos conocimos, ese cerebro de mosquito…-

Dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza y se relajó en el agua caliente. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta, y relajaba cada músculo tenso y pensó que en su tiempo, no había aguas termales como esta. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y se dispuso a nadar un poco. El pelo negro, quedaba en la superficie como una sombra negra hasta que llego a la parte profunda de las aguas, allí en el fondo , que parecía reconfortartante y muy tranquilo y entonces se acordó de la propuesta que Naraku le había hecho, sin previo aviso sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas bajo el agua, mientras recordaba sus palabras:

"mi querida Kagome, ¿estas harta de que te traten como a una copia verdad? qué raro yo estoy harto que me traten como a Uniguo, parece que nos parecemos más de lo que tú te crees. Dime querida te gustaría unirte a mi...a no contestes todavía, normalmente no tengo paciencia, pero contigo haré una excepción, y te recordare algo, tu odias a Kikyo y yo también, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, también sé que estas empezando a odiar a Inuyasha, tu corazón se vuelve a pequeños pasos, negro, y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, así que yo pienso así, ¿si yo no puedo ser feliz porque los demás si?...te dejare que lo pienses, no hay prisa, mi querida futura aliada".

Por más que quisiera, no podía no estar de acuerdo con esas palabras, desde la última reunión de Inuyasha con Kikyo, en la que ella había visto a Inuyasha besar a Kikyo por iniciativa propia, se sentía llena de odio, y hasta ahora no lo había soltado, llevaba mucho, demasiado, tiempo reprimiéndose. Había tomado una decisión, se uniría a Naraku, le diría a sus amigos que se iba a su tiempo...y pensaba no volver a verlos más. Era lo mejor.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas, y con la cabeza en orden, subió a la superficie y saco su cabeza. Sus cabellos lisos hasta las puntas le caían lacios sobre sus hombros, su espalda y su pecho, tapando lo que si tuviera oportunidad Miroku hubiera ido a ver, pero con la actuación de antes estaba segura de que esta vez no se atrevería a venir.

Nadó por la superficie, desde el centro del lago, hasta la orilla, nada más avanzar un par de metros, escucho un ruido detrás de los arbustos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-silencio-Miroku si eres tu sal, tranquilo que no te hago nada, pensó mientras lo decía. Silencio, ahora ni siquiera se oían a los animales de la noche-no tiene gracia, si es una broma salir-un movimiento tras los arbustos, luego, silencio-ya basta chicos no tiene gracia-dijo con lágrimas de miedo asomando por sus ojos chocolate, pero siguió sin contestación. Suspiro y se dispuso a salir nadando. Entonces de la nada salió un demonio, pudo ver que estaba herido y necesitaba sangre fresca, rujía y Kagome se tapó los oídos. El demonio la visualizó y la enfocó con sus pupilas rojas. Kagome estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuanto dependía de sus amigos y de lo inútil que era sola. Solo pudo hacer una cosa:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

En el campamento todo se queda en silencio.

-Creo que hay demasiado silencio no te parece Sanguito- dijo poniendo la mano donde no debía.

-PLAF-una marca roja quedó marcada en su cara- me parece raro que haya tanto silencio, estoy preocupada por Kagome, ¿Inuyasha, puedes echar un vistazo?-

-ehhh- dijo el medio demonio vagando de sus pensamientos-¿yo? y una mierda, quieres que me diga uno de sus "siéntate"- dijo haciéndola burla.

-TU ERES TONTO-grito Sango- y si la pasara algo que vas a hacer-prosiguió más tranquila.

-psss no me importaría- repitió Inuyasha en tono sarcástico.

De repente se oye un susurro, parecía la voz de Kagome, después silencio y luego...un fuerte rugido procedente de las aguas termales.

-NO PUEDE SER, KAGOMEEEE- gritó Sango levantándose deprisa del suelo.

-rápido monta en Kirara, ahora te sigo Sango- le indico Miroku para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Sango monto en Kirara y partió hacia el lugar y el monje se dispuso a imitarla, pero antes miro hacia tras y dijo algo a Inuyasha.

-espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo ,si no llegamos a tiempo será culpa tuya, y si la señorita Kagome...eso lo dejo a tu conciencia, espero que por esto no la perdamos, Inuyasha- y dejando estas palabras tras de sí, emprendió la carrera, dejando a un medio demonio cabezón que no hizo caso a las palabras del monje.

En las aguas termales…

-¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó desesperada Kagome, mientras salía del agua, con el demonio persiguiéndola por el lago, era más rápida que ella nadando así que solo la quedaba esperar un milagro.

Noto como algo o alguien a su espalda removía el agua y sacaba al demonio de allí, su primer pensamiento… Inuyasha, nado todo lo rápido posible y llego a la orilla, desnuda, y sin acordarse de ello se dio la vuelta para mirar a su salvador y se encontró...a Naraku. No podía creerlo, la había salvado y por si no se lo creía la sangre del demonio todavía caía del cielo, bañando su cuerpo desnudo con pequeñas gotas de esa sustancia roja.

-Has tomado una decisión, mi querida Kagome-lo dijo con una pequeñas sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. No era una pregunta.

-si...-dijo tímidamente ella- he decidido aceptar tu oferta, mañana mismo me iré del grupo- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, el no haberse encontrado con Inuyasha detrás la había supuesto un shock, ya que sabia perfectamente que sus gritos si se habían escuchado en el campamento.

-muy bien, así me gusta- tras una pequeña pausa en la que se dedicó a observar a Kagome en su estado actual, llena de pequeñas gotas de sangre, con el pelo mojado, desnuda y medio llorando, dijo- nos encontraremos en el camino que conduce al sur y que sale de la aldea más cercana en esa dirección, te pasare a recoger allí, tu solo camina- y se desvaneció en el aire.

Kagome seguía en shock, al irse Naraku había dejado caer un velo blanco, que caía suavemente por el cielo y la cubrió cuando se posó suavemente en ella. Sus piernas temblaban, no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentó entre sus pies y su espalda se apoyó en el árbol que había encontrado a su huida.

Empezó a oír los pasos de Kirara en el aire, y después a alguien gritar su nombre.

-KAGOMEEEEEEE-grito Sango- no puede ser...-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca, había oído varios gritos y aquella visión de su amiga la desconcertó.

Su amiga se encontraba recostada en un árbol, más bien parecía un cuerpo sin vida, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza caída, tapada solo con una especie de velo blanco muy fino, y con todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

Bajó de Kirara y fue a coger a su amiga, a lo lejos se veía venir a Miroku, quien reacciono de la misma manera que Sango, no se creía lo que veían sus ojos.

Sango miro a su amiga, la cogió en sus brazos y la levanto un poco.

-¿Kagome, estas bien? contesta-parecía que Sango estaba más nerviosa que su amiga, después de todo ella era su única familia, y una hermana para ella.-¿por favor dime que ha pasado?-

-lo...sien..to- dijo Kagome antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera en un sueño, del que nunca despertaría siendo la misma.

-Sango-la llamo Miroku- que...le... ha pasado...a la... señorita…Kagome- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento de la carrera y del susto.

-no lo sé-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- me dijo lo siento, pero...porque tiene que sentirlo, el que siente, si Inuyasha hubiera venido-pequeños ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos-Miroku no entiendo nada, quien mato al demonio, parece que ha explotado-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-no lo sé...no lo sé-dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Sango-tranquila, vamos a llevarla al campamento, pero antes vístela, yo te espero allí con Kirara vale-y la beso en la frente.

Sango se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz que había puesto Miroku y al recibir su cariño, no pervertido por una vez. Se dispuso a coger la ropa de su amiga y a vestirla, antes de eso lavo un poco su cuerpo, pero la sangre de demonio es muy difícil de quitar, y le quedaron pequeñas manchas rojas en su piel, después de eso se reunió con Miroku y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al campamento. Una vez que llegaron Inuyasha miró para ellos y Shippo hecho a correr hacia allí pensando en que no había pasado nada, pero vio a Kagome desmayada y manchada de sangre de demonio. Apestaba a demonio.

-Ka...Kagome-en seguida se puso a llorar- ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Se va a poner bien?- lloraba Shippo desconsoladamente.

-si solo está durmiendo- le tranquilizo Miroku, mientras Sango sacaba el saco de dormir de Kagome y lo extendía en el suelo.

-¿Miroku me ayudas?-pregunto Sango, a lo que él fue y la ayudo a meter a Kagome en el saco, después de acabar todo el procedimiento, Sango se giró hacia Inuyasha.

-Que, ni siquiera vas a preguntar qué fue lo que paso-casi gritó Sango hacia él.

-si lo supierais ya se lo habríais dicho a Shippo cuando preguntó, me equivoco-dijo en tono burlón.

-Que raro si sabe pensar-dijo hecha una furia.

-ya vale-se interpuso Miroku antes de que contestara Inuyasha-vais a despertarla, y tu Inuyasha no me digas que te da igual, así que por lo menos si no es por ella hazlo por educación-

-JA- y el medio demonio se subió a lo alto de un árbol, mientras observo las manchas rojas en la piel de Kagome, giro su cabeza negándose a sí mismo que le daba igual aquella niña, y que si hubiera muerto hubiera sido mucho mejor para todos.

A la mañana siguiente…

La primera en despertar fue Kagome, que empezó a recoger sus cosas, por el ruido, porque no lo hizo con cuidado, despertó a los demás, y a Inuyasha quien había bajado del árbol en mitad de la noche, por motivos aun desconocidos. Todos miraron hacia ella, y se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, no era la...misma, parecía seria, y sus ojos no brillaban, por lo que todos habían imaginado que algo muy grabe la había pasado ayer. Sango tomo la iniciativa de preguntar lo que todos los demás estaban pensando.

-Kagome-tanteo el terreno, como no obtuvo respuesta prosiguió-¿Qué te paso ayer?- la pregunta fatal estaba hecha.

-a nada-dijo muy tranquila- fui atacada por un demonio mientras me bañaba, alguien lo mato pero no le vi la cara, y me salpico la sangre del demonio cuando este exploto, eso es todo… así una cosa más-silencio-me voy.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, incluido Inuyasha.

-¿cómo que te vas?-pregunta Shippo angustiado.

-Shippo-se da la vuelta Kagome, y muestra una mirada fría y sin sentimiento-a ti eso no te importa-

-oye tú-dijo Inuyasha-te ordeno que te quedes aquí, tu eres la buscadora de la esfera, y como tú la rompiste, te quedas-

-buscadora de la esfera-repite Kagome ocultando sus ojos-yo la rompí- una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su cara-YO NO SOY TU JUGUETE-grita- ¿Y SI LA ROMPÍ POR CULPA DE QUIEN CREES QUE FUE EH?-

-TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA GRITARME NIÑA-respondió Inuyasha.

-Y YO NO TENGO QUE OBEDECERTE, NIÑO MAL CRIADO, IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, METOMENTODO, MEDIODEMONIO-la última palabra fue pronunciada con todo el desprecio que pudo poner en ella, sabía que eso era lo que más le dolía.

-...-Inuyasha no se contenía de ira-MALDITA NIÑA, HAS SIDO UNA CARGA DESDE QUE VINISTE A ESTE MUNDO, NO SABES NI TIRAR BIEN CON ARCO, NO TIENES PODERES ESPIRITUALES LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS A KIKYO, NO VALES NI COMO SU TRISTE IMITACIÓN-

-...-el silencio de todo el grupo era palpable, y si alguien hubiera extendido la mano hubiera podido coger la tensión del ambiente, lo que se habían dicho era muy grave, esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-ahora esta dicho todo, me voy-dijo Kagome, sin mostrar sus ojos recogió la mochila del suelo, se la puso al hombro, se dio media vuelta y marchó. Nadie vio su expresión en aquel momento, menos Kirara, que vio el rostro de Kagome con ojos llorosos apunto de desbordarse, hasta que después de medio camino dio rienda suelta y el agua salada corrió por su cara, y cayó al suelo dejando pequeñas gotas invisibles para todos los del grupo menos para ella.

Así, después de eso, Kagome siguió las instrucciones de Naraku, algo que sus amigos desconocían...

[Fin del flash back]

Ahora en el campo de batalla la situación era critica, todos estaban allí con sus heridas.

Inuyasha: estaba herido por todo el cuerpo y sostenía a duras penas colmillo de hierro.

Miroku: estaba muy mal después de utilizar el vórtice para absorber varios demonios y haber absorbido demasiadas abejas venenosas.

Sango: estaba llena de cortes, y había recibido varios impactos de su propio bumerán.

Shippo: estaba escondido, pero aun así estaba lleno de magulladuras.

Kirara: había tragado veneno y estaba muy grabe en el suelo tirada.

Koga: estaba lleno de agujeros por todo el cuerpo provocados por los remolinos de Kagura.

Ayame: casi no tenía alma, se la había arrebatado Kanna con su espejo.

Seshumaru: después del cuerpo a cuerpo con Naraku estaba casi muerto, lleno de heridas sangrantes y envenenadas.

Rin: estaba agonizando después de un ataque directo de Kagura mandado por Naraku.

Kikyo: quien se les había unido después de la marcha de Kagome, casi no le quedaban almas y su cuerpo de barro estaba a punto de volverse añicos resquebrajándose por sus hombros.

En el bando de Naraku:

Hakudosi: no tenía casi ningún rasguño y mantenía al bebe, el corazón de Naraku, dentro de una barrera.

Kanna: su piel blanca estaba manchada por su propia sangre, llena de cortes.

Kagura: había recibido varios ataques directos de Inuyasha y estaba al límite.

Naraku: estaba con su cuerpo en trozos, lleno de veneno y a punto de colapsar dentro de la esfera que formaba su protección.

¿.¿.¿-estaba completamente descansado viendo la batalla desde el árbol más alto de los alrededores, sin ningún rasguño.

Todos estaban a sus límites, y todos estaban descansando, nadie lo había pedido pero era como un acuerdo silencioso por parte de todos y de nadie.

-creo...que deberías rendirte Naraku-el agotamiento casi no dejaba hablar a Inuyasha-te...superamos en número...-

-ya pero nosotros estamos en mejores condiciones que vosotros, además...-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- nosotros tenemos un arma secreta-

Todos se sorprendieron ante las declaraciones de Naraku y sobre todo del que hubiera esperado a que el combate estuviera tan avanzado para mostrar su As en la manga.

-un arma secreta-dijo con desprecio Inuyasha-otra de tus "magnificas creaciones" supongo-.

-ja ja ja JA JA JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rió Naraku- NO SABES LOS QUE TE ESPERA INUYASHA-.

De repente de su lado derecho se le abalanza corriendo Koga, en un último esfuerzo por matarle. Pero...

-vas a morir- gruñó Koga.

-ooh de verdad lo crees-dijo medio riéndose Naraku- sal queridaaaa-

Todo se queda en silencio, Koga corre cada vez más rápido contra Naraku, no pasa nada, Naraku no se aparta, Koga se dispone a lanzar su ataque, pero algo o alguien se interpone en su camino, algo le sorprende y le hace caer al suelo, una persona se ha puesto en medio a una rapidez asombrosa.

-Hola querida- la saluda Naraku. Así que esta era su arma secreta, una chica de estatura alta, para ser una chica, con un pelo largo, castaño oscuro, con grandes ondulaciones y vestida con lo que parece un kimono muy corto , rojo, con escote en forma de pico muy profundo, y dibujos de flores blancas de cerezo, piernas largas y nada en sus pies, muñequeras que se atan al dedo índice blancas, y una especia de colgante de una estrella de seis picos dentro de dos esferas en su cuello, su cara oculta por su pelo, y una sonrisa asoma por sus labios.

-¿quién es?¿ una creación de Naraku? No hueles a él.- pregunto Koga.

-no puede ser- dice Kikyo tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

-que pasa la conoces-dice Inuyasha dándose la vuelta hacia ella.

-ese...ese colgante- Kikyo no salía de su asombro-no puede ser...-

-quieres decirlo de una vez, odio cuando haces eso, si sabes algo dilo joder-dijo Inuyasha perdiendo los nervios.

-ese colgante es la firma de la casa de magia más peligrosa-poderosa-estricta y no puede ser quien yo pienso quien la lleva-

-así...y quien según tú la lle..-alguien no dejo terminar a Inuyasha.

-valla-dijo la misteriosa chica- parece que estas bien informada.

No puede ser, todo el mundo se había quedado perplejo, ni Kanna ni Kagura ni Hakudoshi conocían sobre esto, ellos estaban igual que los otros. Entonces Naraku tomó de la cintura y la acerco hacia si a la chica desconocida.

-¿parece que les has dejado un poco descolocados no querida?-dijo Naraku.

-parece que si-dijo la desconocida mientras levantaba su cabeza dejaba al descubierto sus facciones. Cara alargada, labios gruesos, ojos fríos del color del chocolate oscuro, sonrisa burlona, y en conjunto una cara angelical aunque condenadamente fría. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Kagome.

Todos...no se podían simplemente creer lo que veían sus ojos, no podían, Kagome aliada con Naraku, dejándose coger por el de esa manera, dejado que la llame querida y sobre todo no estando en su tiempo, todo era un absoluta locura. El primero en reaccionar fue Koga.

-MENTIRA, esa no es Kagome, has transformado a un demonio con su aspecto-dijo intentando mas convencerse a sí mismo que a los demás.

\- ¿a sí?- dijo Naraku levantando una ceja-entonces porque no compruebas su olor. –

En efecto todos los demonios con el sentido del olfato tantearon el aire y lo que encontraron fue...su olor, el de Kagome, todos incluido Inuyasha y Shippo que había estado mirando, no había duda, era Kagome.

-qué tal si empezamos y dejamos el descanso para los muertos-sentencio Naraku.

Koga atacó directamente a Naraku pero Kagome se interpuso y levantando un dedo lo mando con una descarga de electricidad, contra un árbol que se rompió detrás de él.

-déjalo querida, tu ocúpate de Kikyo-le dijo Naraku a Kagome.

-muy bien-le respondió esta con una sonrisa. Callo al suelo desde su posición en el aire y se dispuso a ir donde estaba Kikyo, quien la estaba mirando con terror en sus ojos como se acercaba lentamente , mientras que nadie se lo impedía, de repente alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Inuyasha había conseguido reaccionar.

-yo que tu no me acercaría más Kagome-le dijo amenazante.

-quien me lo va a impedir...¿tú?-le respondió Kagome- siéntate- Inuyasha cayó al suelo de bruces por el rosario sagrado.

Su camino hacia su objetivo estuvo otra vez despejado llego junto con Kikyo.

-¿últimas palabras?-la preguntó

-no serás capaz de hacerlo-la respondió está muy segura de sí misma.

-poco originales-de repente Inuyasha se levantó y fue hacia ellas- siéntate-le volvió a pasar lo mismo que antes. Kagome ni siguiera se había dignado a mirarle para decírselo.

Kikyo se abalanzo encima de Kagome y esta respondió desenvainando, mientras Kikyo todavía estaba en el aire, la espada que llevaba colgada de su cinturón. Kikyo se le abalanzo...Kagome giró sobre sí misma para al final levantar el brazo que sostenía la katana.

La espada atravesó a Kikyo por completo dejándola suspendida en el aire. Inuyasha bajo los efectos del rosario no se podía mover, y Kikyo se desvanecía en polvo y almas ante su mirada incrédula. De repente se oyen aplausos de Naraku.

-muy bien, ahora dejemos de observar y vamos a pelear-dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Shesumaru- Kagome querida vete a por quien quieras-

Todo el mundo empezó a pelear de nuevo, Kagome fijo un objetivo, Ayame, y fue a darle el golpe de gracia, Koga lo vio y fue a impedirlo pero llego tarde.

Cuando llego a su lado Kagome ya había hundido la espada en su garganta y la última palabra de Ayame fue...

-Koga-seguido se su último suspiro.

Koga se abalanzo contra Kagome, no quería hacerla daño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la cogió por los hombros y esta le rodeo con sus brazos para así propinarle una descarga que lo mataría y lo convertiría en una figura humeante.

Su siguiente victima...Rin, lo que Shesumaru no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Rin tenia la cabeza cortada y la causante fue Kagome, Shesumaru se distrajo y gracias a esto Naraku puedo quitarle su corazón del pecho y matarlo.

Kanna y Hakudoshi fueron los siguientes, los mato Inuyasha con su viento cortante mientras intentaban huir con el bebe, quien también murió, al morir Naraku se retorció de dolor y quedó al borde de la muerte.

Kagura fue absorbida junto con algunas abejas por Miroku que sobrepaso su limite y se enveneno sin remedio antes de morir le confeso a Sango que estaba a su lado estas palabras.

\- te quiero, eres lo más importante para mí, sálvate tú, te lo ruego salgo, te amo-dijo antes de que la luz se fuera por completo de sus ojos.

Sango rompió a llorar y dejo la pelea por perdida, el siguiente fue Shippo a manos de Kagome quien simplemente lo petrifico y lo rompió en mil pedazos junto con sus lágrimas.

Kirara antes de morir lamió a Kagome, quien la hizo consumirse en sus propias llamas. Ya no había compasión en su corazón,

Ya solo quedaban Inuyasha, Naraku Sango y Kagome, esta fue a por Sango quien la miro y la dijo:

-por favor llévame con él, no te guardo rencor amiga-par después cerrar sus ojos y que Kagome la partiera por la mitad.

Inuyasha y Naraku siguieron su pelea hasta que Inuyasha mató a Naraku con su onda explosiva. quien después de eso de apoyo en su espalda y levanto la cabeza creyendo que todo había acabado para encontrarse a todos sus amigos muertos, Shesumaru, su hermano con quien por fin se llevaba bien, sin corazón, Rin, la que iba a ser su cuñada sin cabeza, Koga humeando como la ceniza, Ayame con la garganta atravesada, Miroku envenenado, Sango partida por la mitad, Shippo partido en mil pedazos, Kirara consumida, Kikyo ni siquiera estaba su cuerpo.

Miro hacia delante y allí estaba la causante de todo.

-TU, PORQUE LO HAS HECHO-grito explotando en lágrimas-SINO HUBIERAS ESTADO AQUÍ HUBIÉRAMOS GANADO-

-de verdad piensas eso-dijo sin la menor expresión- sino me hubiera tenido a mi hubiera buscado otra "arma secreta"-rio fríamente.

-PERO LA HUBIÉRAMOS GANADO-estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿y porque no me habéis ganado a mí?-pregunto

-PORQUE...PORQUE...NADIE QUERÍA MATARTE TE QUERÍAN-no podía soportarlo.

-me querían- pronuncio en tono de niña buena.

-SI TU NO SABES NADA , NO ENTIENDES NADA-

-el que no entiende nada eres tu-dijo fríamente-y esto no ha acabado-dijo escondiendo sus ojos

-kehh-dijo desconcertado.

-queda alguien, tu-dijo levantando su cara

-JA, ¿piensas matarme?-dijo en tono burlón.

-no te a quedado claro verdad, para mi ninguno de los que estabais aquí significaba nada, porque vas a ser diferente-

Inuyasha no sabe que decir, eso quiere decir que ella nunca lo amo, hizo bien en pasar de esa niña, mira ahora lo que ha hecho. Pero una pequeña voz en su interior decía otra cosa, esto era por su culpo, si él no se hubiera comportado con ella así ese día quizá, solo quizá, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Kagome fríamente.

Inuyasha se preparó para su ataque, su espada se dispuso en combate, ella se abalanzo sobre él, el estiro su brazo, noto como la espalda se clavaba en algo blando y noto como unos brazos lo abrazaban, abrió los ojos, miro hacia bajo, vio a Kagome completamente atravesada por la espada, y

¿abrazándole a él?

-Ka...Kagome-dijo, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

Kagome lo apretó con las fuerza contra sí y de ella surgió un resplandor de luz seguido de unas ondas de luz de las que salieron rallos que fueron directos a Inuyasha, que al contacto con ellos, se desplomó en el suelo. Kagome se separó de él y se empujó para salir de la espada, hasta que quedo liberada de ella herida de muerte. Se desplomó en el suelo a un metro de Inuyasha quien por las descargas no se podía mover y iba muriendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que ella. Inuyasha la miro, y encontró a quien creía seria, llorando como una niña asustada, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin fin, que ahora parecían llenos de pena y de dolor. Él tenía las marcas de las lágrimas cayendo por su cara, entonces vio mover los labios a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-todo ha terminado-lloraba, la voz no la temblaba, era como si cientos de veces antes hubiera llorado y se hubiera acostumbrado a hablar sin hacer temblar su voz-aquella vez dijiste que me odiabas-sonrió-supongo que ahora si que lo harás-Inuyasha la miraba, no sabía cuál era su expresión, simplemente noto como si en sus labios se formara una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarla, entonces ella apretó la mano que tenía en su estómago, tapándose la herida y le dedico una mirada de profundo cariño que a Inuyasha le tomó por sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera decirla nada sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban y su respiración de hizo más lenta, y de de pronto ella dijo algo tan bajo que él no entendió, para después cerras sus ojos para siempre.

Inuyasha sentía como poco a poco se le iba la fuerza del cuerpo, le costaba respirar, sus parpados le pesaban, todos estaban muertos y el pronto también lo estaría, miro por última vez a su contrincante a quien una lagrima traviesa todavía le caía por su cara angelical, entonces Inuyasha tuvo un recuerdo en el aparecía ella moviendo los labios igual que antes, le había dicho que...

Cerro sus ojos y respiro por última vez.

Todo queda en el olvido, todo queda en la nada, un campo de batalla en el que no hay vencedores ni vencidos, en el que solo hay muertos, confesiones, sentimientos reprimidos y dolor, odio y esperanza, todo esperando un nuevo comienzo, todo esperando a la nada.

[fin capítulo 1]

/./:/./:/.

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Largo eh? jajaja bueno es para meternos en situación no os preocupéis ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí volvemos a estar con otro capítulo más. Os explico que me he tomado varias licencias de autora, no aparecen ni el hermano ni el abuelo de Kagome. La idea es que es la reencarnación de la reencarnación. Osea que para que ella e forje tal y como era solo he considerado necesaria a su madre. Así que esos dos personajes no van a aparecer. Al igual que una de las 3 amigas de Kagome (escogí dos completamente al azar para desarrollar más comodamente el capítulo)

Aquí tenéis un capítulo de esos que son un poco sosos, pero con son bastante necesarios para como se va a desarrollar la historia luego. jajaja

Espero que os guste y espero actualizar lo antes posible ;)

/

Capítulo 2"pasado, presente y..."

Una pareja de Japón, está viviendo un momento mágico, el nacimiento de su hijo. Estamos en el año 1999, en Tokio, en el hospital general, un hombre alto espera impaciente en la sala a que nazca su hijo, no saben si será niño o niña ya que han preferido no saberlo.

No puede parar de dar vueltas por la sala de espera mientras las enfermeras le miran. El hombre era alto moreno y de ojos azules, llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿quién es? ¿Es muy guapo no?- comentaba una de las enfermeras.

-Es el marido de una chica que entró en el paritorio, y si es muuuuy guapo, yo antes hable con él, que pena que ya este pillado.- contesto otra de las enfermeras ociosas.

Dentro de la habitación una mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros está dando a luz, había habido algunas complicaciones durante el parto pero ahora parecía ir todo bien. Allí nació una niña de cabellos oscuros, cuyos ojos todavía no había abierto, la madre exhausta la cogió en brazos y dejaron pasar al padre, no antes sin decirle que todo estaba bien. Una vez dentro ve a una preciosa niñita quien al oírle abrió sus grandes ojos del color del chocolate oscuro. La vida de esa niña, llamada Kagome, fue feliz hasta que a la tierna edad de 5 años cuando pierde a su padre en un accidente de coche, su madre y ella lo pasan muy mal aunque después su vida siguió con su pérdida siempre presente.

Durante su infancia tuvo sueños muy raros, el 1º de todos, era ella saliendo de una especie de pozo, iba caminando por el bosque y se encontraba a alguien clavado en un árbol, nunca le veía la cara.

El 2º viajaba con un grupo de amigos a quien nunca veía sus caras, por lo que parecían unas montañas.

El 3º soñaba que se bañaba en aguas termales(n/a. siempre pasaba algo en esos capítulos así que se merecen una aparición más...jaja) y así repetidamente, todo parecía pasar en un mundo de naturaleza, donde no había ciudades, hasta que un día tuvo una pesadilla, en donde todos sus amigos morían y...nunca recordaba como acababa el sueño ni quien los había matado.

Siempre atribuyo a sus sueños a su imaginación, siempre se imaginaba luchando contra demonios e incluso de pequeña se había apuntado a un curso de tiro con arco y ahora era muy buena, y siempre le habían gustado las leyendas, se sabía todas de memoria.

De este modo siguió su vida hasta que un día cuando cumplió 17 años...

Una adolescente volvía con sus dos amigas del instituto, paseando por la calle. Era una chica más bien alta, de cabello largo y casi negro, y rizado un poco un las puntas, ojos de color marrón oscuro, mirada alegre, delgada y con bastante pecho. Sus dos mejores amigas eran Eri y Yumi. Eri era una chica más bajita que ella, de complexión delgada rubia y de ojos azules, y Yumi era un poco más alta que ella, de ojos verdes y castaño clara. Llego el momento del camino en el que se separaban.

-bueno yo me voy que tengo hambre- dijo Yumi mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

\- mi madre me mata cuando sepa que he suspendido el examen de japonés- dijo Eri ignorando completamente a su amiga.

-siempre te perdona- dijo Kagome riéndose.- como mucho te dejara sin televisión por hoy, bueno nos vemos- acabó despidiéndose.

-Chao y felicidades-dijeron agitando la mano Yumi y Eri.

-Chao y gracias - dijo sonriendo Kagome.

-nos vemos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche- dijo Eri por las dos chicas.

Así las dos amigas empezaron su camino por la calle de la derecha mientras que Kagome siguió su camino pensando "fiesta de cumpleaños...que me abran comprado, a saber según son" iba pensando por la calle, hoy era su 17 cumpleaños y habían quedado de invitar a algunos amigos a casa, su madre no estaba muy convencida pero la había persuadido para que los dejara solos. Con esos pensamientos llego a su casa por fin.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaa!- gritó mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Hola hija ¿qué tal las clases? felicidades -dijo Azuki mientras abrazaba a su hija.(N/A: como nunca sale el nombre de la madre de Kagome en el anime me lo invente)

-gracias, bien saque un 8 en japonés- dijo Kagome devolviéndole el abrazo a su madre.

-un 8, y eso que no estudiaste, es para matarte,- comento orgullosa de su hija.- a si, por cierto, ya que yo no estoy para la fiesta te dejo todo aquí y montas tú la fiesta.

-¡Queeeeeeeee!- gritó Kagome quejándose de la que la dejara sola.

Azuki se rio de su hija.

-mamaaaaa-dijo haciéndose la enfadada-no tiene gracia-

-Ahora en serio, ven siéntate.- dijo Azuki.

-estos cambios tuyos de humor me asustan-dijo preocupada

-¿te acuerdas que te dije que a lo mejor me trasladaban?- dijo Azuki.

-si-dijo con miedo en la voz Kagome.

-pues nos vamos la próxima semana,- dijo Azuki poniéndose seria.- me da igual que no te guste, que digas que no vienes, tú te vienes y nos vamos el lunes así que yo si fuera tú se lo diría a tus amigos al final de la fiesta.-

Kagome solo pudo asentir, ahora cambiarse de ciudad, de casa, de amigos, era demasiado y sobre todo con la felicidad que llevaba antes de llegar a casa la noticia le cayó como un peso muerto en el estómago, la madre la vio y pensó que a lo mejor se había pasado al decírselo así, y más sin decirle las verdaderas intenciones del traslado.

-Aquí tienes tu regalo-dijo sonriendo-y no pongas esa cara que hasta el lunes no nos vamos.

-ya…gracias mama-intento sonreír.

-bueno me voy a trabajar, te dejo esto aquí, a ver que tal te queda.- dijo acariciándole el hombro antes de irse.

Su madre se fue y quedo sola perdida en sus pensamientos..

"vamos a tranquilizarnos, por lo menos me lo ha dicho con una semana de antelación, un momento si nos mudamos ya...quiere decir que tenía todo pensado desde hace tiempo, no me lo puedo creer, ¿tendrá la casa y todo comprada? y que pasa con mi matricula, ¿también la tiene hecha? además ya ha sacado todas las maletas" a su derecha había una pila de maletas, subió arriba y se encontró las suyas en su cama "ufff...paciencia vamos a preparar todo y a pensar en cómo decírselo a los demás".

Así paso la tarde, preparando la fiesta y buscando la manera de decirles a los demás lo de su mudanza, al final opto por la opción de decirlo como lo más normal del mundo, la casa le quedó totalmente decorada y no hubo contratiempos, más que algún tropezón y alguna caída. Al final llego la hora y los invitados llegaron.

DIN DON

-ya vaaaa- gritó Kagome mientras se acababa de colocar el pelo. Se había puesto un vestido azul con mucho escote,y se había rizado el pelo y puesto unos pendientes largos con piedras azules al final a conjunto con la gargantilla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Eri y Yumi. Eri llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, una camiseta de tirantes roja y un pantalón pitillo ceñido negro, Yumi llevaba una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta de manga corta rosa.

-Holaaaaaaaaaa! felicidades-la abrazan y la dan un beso cada una en una mejilla.

-gracias chicas, pasar, dejar allí los regalos- dijo sonriéndolas y abrazándolas.

-que bien te ha quedado la casa- dijo Eri observando a su alrededor.

-si toda la tarde sirvió para algo- la contesto Kagome.

-¿a qué chicos has invitado?-pregunto con mucho interés Yumi.

-pues...a los que conozco- contestó a su amiga riendo.

DIN DON

-¡Holaa!- Kagome abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola guapa!- Hoyo la da un beso en la mejilla-¿dónde dejo esto?-

-allí, pasa-dijo mientras señala a donde Eri y Yumi habían dejado los suyos- ¿Quieres?-le ofrecía un vaso de ponche.

-si gracias, te quedo muy bien decorada la casa.- dijo Hoyo. Siempre era muy muy atento con Kagome, además de pelota claro.

-ya no tiene gracia esta se lo dijo antes.- Dijo Yumi bromeando con Hoyo.

DIN DON

Y así siguieron llegando invitados a la fiesta hasta las 12 donde empezó a abrirse los regalos.

-¿a ver qué es esto Eri?- dijo Kagome mientras agitaba el regalo de su amiga.

-ábrelo y deja de agitarlo- contesto Eri.

-waaa que bonitooo, me encanta gracias- comentó Kagome después de abrir su regalo.

-se que te gusta el tema de las figuritas así que te compre el hada más grande que había en la tienda- argumento esta.

-ahora le toca al de Yumi …a ver- dijo mirando la cajita.

-el mío no es tan ñoño como el de la otra.- dijo Yumi señalando a su amiga.

\- ¿a quién estas llamando ñoña?- le contesto Eri.

-El bikini que me quería comprar el otro día graciaaaas Yumi.-

-es que te vi tan ilusionada con él, además como dijiste que no te convencía...ala pues convencida- comento está explicándole sus motivos.

-a ver el de Hoyo.- comentó Kagome cogiéndolo.

-espero que te guste, no soy muy bueno escogiendo regalos.- se disculpó Hoyo.

-Que bonitooo, me encanta-era un collar con una esfera rosa en el centro, que simulaba la de la leyenda de los 4 espíritus de la leyenda japonesa.

-me acorde de pequeña cuando te gustaba tanto esa leyenda y cuando la vi pensé que te gustaría- comentó avergonzado el chico.

-me gustó mucho, de verdad gracias.- contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

-porque no te pusiste tan contenta con nuestros regalos- comentó Eri levantando una ceja.

Y entre risas y bromas siguió abriendo regalos y así acabo con: un bolso nuevo, unos zapatos que no le gustaban, una agenda, un diario y una pluma a juego, etc .Hasta que llegó el momento de decirles a todos que se iba.

-tengo algo que deciros - no le hacen ni caso-chicos- la ignoraron - CHICOOOOOOS- silencio todo el mundo la miraba- tengo algo que deciros, me voy a mudar la semana que viene, el lunes, mi madre no me ha dicho a donde y solo sé que me voy- terminó intentando poner una sonrisa.

silencio...silencio...una pelusilla por hay rodando…

Eri y Yumi gritaron a la vez- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿COMO QUE TE VAS? ¿PORQUE?-

Kagome las hizo gestos con las manos para qe se tranquilizaran y bajaran el volumen-ehm chicas tranquilas-.

Se oye la cerradura.

Azuki abre la puerta -valla, veo que solo quedáis vosotros 4, y parece por los gritos que os habéis enterado.-

-¿pero a donde se van?- preguntó Yumi.

-a Tokio- respondió Azuki.

-supongo que habrá que resignarse-comienza a llorar Eri.

-vamos no llores que entonces yo también...- Yumi sigue el camino de su amiga y empieza a llorar.

Hoyo intenta calmarlas. - venga chicas tranquilas- Pero las dos chicas no dejan de llorar a moco tendido.

-vendré aquí todos los veranos y las vacaciones, hablaremos por teléfono y estaremos en contacto continuamente.-dijo Kagome mientras era abrazada por los 3 amigos- De verdad os lo prometo.-

Después de la sorpresa, los llantos y la despedida, la casa queda tranquila, madre e hija intercambian miradas. A Kagome ya se le había pasado lo de la mudanza, y lo había tomado como un cambio, así que sin más que un beso de buenas noches se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente. Así paso la semana haciendo los preparativos, con mucho estrés, comentándole gente a Kagome que si era verdad que se iba, haciendo las maletas empaquetando todo, al final llego el domingo y quedaron los 4 amigos para despedirse, cada uno llevo una foto, un mechón de pelo, y una carta, bueno Kagome tenía que llevar tres, creía que se quedaba calva, para intercambiar.

Pasaron la tarde en el parque en el que jugaban de pequeños, luego fueron al cine, después al Restaurante al que siempre solían ir, parecía que nunca más se fueran a ver y esto fuera la despedida para siempre, era un poco duro, después se despidieron en la calle que siempre lo hacen, esta vez hasta Hoyo lloro, y Kagome también, todos se sacaron una foto con las lágrimas secas con el móvil y se fueron cada uno para su casa.

Una vez que llego a casa Kagome quiso recorrerla, estaba vacía, ya no había muebles, se veía la pintura de color hasta el límite del mueble, se sabía esa casa de memoria, podría decir como estaba cada cosa, siempre había vivido allí, su habitación, solo un futón, la de los invitados normalmente, en el suelo, esperándola para dormir hasta las 8 de la mañana cuando se tendría que levantar para ir a coger el tren, hacia su nuevo hogar. Esperaba poder llamarlo hogar dentro de poco, aparte por el detalle de que seguramente tendría que pasar el verano sola, ya que allí no conocía a nadie. así se quedó dormida hasta que el despertador sonó.

RIIIIN RIIIIIIIIN

-¿eh? ¿qué?-dijo Kagome mientras se frotaba un ojo y apagaba el despertador. Ya era la hora.

-Hoy es el diiiiiiiaaaaa! Levantateeee.- Gritaba Azuki desde fuera.

-estas demasiado contenta para ser tan pronto y este día- dijo con un aura negra de depresión a su alrededor.

\- pero si normalmente te levantas antes para ir al instituto.- rebatió su madre con energía.

\- ya- dijo Kagome mientras bostezaba.

Así se cambiaron de ropa, guardo el futón en la maleta, a presión por cierto, porque no entraba, bajo a desayunar algo de la pastelería de enfrente que había comprado su madre ayer, cogió sus cosas y salió a la calle. El sol brillaba en un día un poco oscuro para ella. La madre la vio salir de casa y se dispuso a llamar al taxi quien estuvo allí implacable en 5 minutos, hoy todo estaba en su contra. Llegaron a la estación a tiempo, encima tuvieron que estar esperando, luego el tren, nunca se había fijado en lo rápido que abandonan los trenes una ciudad y lo que tardan en llegar a otra.

Cuando llegaron, estaban todas sus maletas, por lo menos no se había extraviado nada, de allí cogieron otro taxi y llegaron a una casa con jardín. La casa era de color naranja pálido, muy bonita, rodeada de verde, ¿lo que se veía al fondo era una piscina?, pues si lo era.

El jardín era muy bonito con árboles y un par de columpios, por delante había una porción de terreno a cada lado y de allí se pasaba a la cochera y el porche, la casa era de tres pisos contando el ático,

Todo parecía un sueño, pero todo sueño tiene su parte mala, ¿cual será la de este?

[Fin capítulo 2 ]


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, aquí la continuación del aburrido capítulo anterior :(. En este ya pasan muchas muchas más cosas. Y los que están por venir son mucho mejores ;)

/

Capítulo 3 "la fantasía, la magia y ¿los amigos?"

En un momento bajaron del taxi, cogieron las maletas y Kagome se dio la vuelta, para observar la que hora seria su casa.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó Azuki a su hija.

-es preciosa-dijo fascinada-pero como hemos comprado esto.- Kagome frunció el ceño al preguntarlo.

-eso te lo diré mas adelante-Azuki la guiño un ojo a su hija.

Las dos procedieron a abrir la puerta de la verja que rodeaba la casa. Era algo mágico, esa casa parecía desprender magia por todos sus poros. Kagome atribuyó estos pensamientos a su imaginación siempre activa y en busca de cosas raras.

Entraron en la casa por una puerta de cristaleras con dibujos de seres hermosos y fantásticos. Una Sirena echada en una roca, con el pelo suelto por el agua, sus ojos ocultos por su pelo, y de una belleza conocida, pero no sabía de qué, a los lados más seres fantásticos, un demonio con garras en sus manos, una sacerdotisa, un vampiro, etc, todos con una belleza de cuento. Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con el recibidor, al pasarlo se encontraron con dos tramos de escaleras, cada una iba para una parte de la casa, parecía un pequeño palacio.

Su habitación era mucho más grande que la de la antigua casa, nada que ver, una cama de 1.35, con un edredón rosa, y pequeñas cortinas sobre ella, parecía la de una princesa, un escritorio a juego con el armario y una mesa de ordenador, con un portátil, la impresora y demás encima de la mesa.

Todo parecía que se había escogido al detalle. La habitación tenia baño propio. Era de color blanco y con baldosas hasta la mitad de la pared, donde había, cada tres baldosas, una pequeño dibujo de una espera rosa con brillantes. El baño tenia, aparte de lo indispensable, un tocador, una bañera ¿que tenía función de Jacuzzi? Kagome estaba asombrada.

Bajo de allí hacia la cocina, parecía una de profesionales, de allí al salón, donde había una tele de plasma de 50 pulgaradas, dos sofás, y dos sillones estratégicamente colocados, de piel, hacían espacio en el salón, mientras que las paredes tenían muebles con copas, de cristal, un equipo de música, y demás objetos que ya miraría más tarde.

Parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo un regalo, de allí fue hacia el comedor, donde una mesa enorme de caoba negra con las sillas a juego presidia la sala, de allí paso a una sala llena de espejos, que luego sabría que era la sala de ballet o para practicar gimnasia, de allí pasó a la parte trasera de la casa, allí se encontró con un gimnasio, con todo tipo de instrumentos para fortalecer el cuerpo, allí una puerta conducía al patio de atrás.

La gran extensión de terreno se abría a sus ojos, en ella árboles, un camino de piedrecitas, un estanque con patos en el agua, una piscina cubierta, varios columpios, y donde ella se encontraba era el porche, en el que había varios sillones de mimbre con una mesa al lado de ellos, del mismo material. A un extremo de este había uno de esos sillones que parecían un columpio y que siempre le había gustado a Kagome. En conjunto esa casa la había fascinado, no podía esperar a ver la cara que ponían sus amigas cuando se enteraran de todo esto. Fue a buscar a su madre y la encontró, después de estar buscándola un cuarto de hora en una habitación que parecía de dos, en el otro lado de la casa.

-Ah, hola cariño, ¿te ha gustado la casa?- preguntó Azuki distraídamente.

-¿será broma no? me encanta es genial- dijo Kagome entusiasmada.

Azuki se rio ante el entusiasmo de su hija.- muy bien pues ahora bajo a hacer algo de comer ya te pego un grito cuando esté.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-Creo que mejor pégame un toque al móvil porque si no no te voy a oír- dijo Kagome siguiéndola.

-pues la verdad es que si, mejor-dijo su madre guiñando un ojo.

Así pasaron varios días, en los que Kagome, utilizo el gimnasio, acabo con agujetas, se bañó varias veces en la piscina, y fue a todas las estancias de la casa pero una le llamo mucho la atención, estaba al lado de la suya, y parecía la de un chaval de su edad, posters, ordenador, y demás cosas, pero no le dio importancia. Después de todo la casa parecía tan impersonal que podía haber sido de sus antiguos dueños. Así paso la semana.

-cariño porque no vas hasta la piscina del barrio.- le propuso un día Azuki a su hija.

-pero si tengo piscina aquí, además no conozco a nadie-dijo deprimiéndose un poco Kagome. No le gustaba ir a los sitios concurridos ella sola.

-pues por eso, así conocerás a alguien, venga anímate a salir de casa.- le insistió su madre.

-vale vale, es alucinante que la que me diga que tengo que salir de casa sea mi madre.- contestó Kagome indignada.

Así Kagome subió a prepararse, cogió su bikini negro, se lo puso y cogió un vestido rosa pálido de verano, cogió su toalla y la metió en una mochila.

Se hecho crema y fue dirección a la piscina despidiéndose de su madre, iba por la calle mientras miraba el resto de las casas, y pensaba "este barrio es cosa mía o es un poco snop, la piscina va a estar llena de niños/as pijas, y encima yo voy a estar sola, como me he dejado convencer para esto" entonces llego a la piscina, sus sospechas se confirmaron, coches de lujo y descapotables a la entrada, gente paseándose por afuera con bañadores de diseñadores y de marca, allí hasta el gorro de baño les debía haber costado un dineral, pero ni eso, la gente se estaba bañando sin gorro.

A la entrada enseño un carnet que le había dado su madre, ya que de pública la piscina tenía más bien poco, y era solo para la gente del barrio y los socios, así con esa tarjeta pasó sin problemas, se sentía un poco excluida entre tanto niño pijo, además de estar sola, asi que entro al vestuario, nunca había visto uno tan lujoso, se desvistió y salió con la toalla en la mano, allí se puso en un rincón de la piscina, extendió la toalla y se tumbó a tomar el sol.

Desde allí pudo observar el panorama, gente bañándose, todos de su edad, eran jóvenes guapos y se notaba que ricos, cada vez se sentía más incómoda, no le quedaba más remedio que tumbarse y esperar a que acabara la tarde, a lo mejor se daría un baño.

A los 10 minutos de estar echada no podía más del calor que tenía, el sol apretaba a las 5 de la tarde y era insoportable aguantarlo quieta, así que decidió darse un baño, no sabía porque no le daba buena espina. Se levanto y se dirigió a la piscina, observo a unas chicas meterse, o intentándolo, que se quejaban de que el agua estaba demasiado fría, ella metió la punta de un pie, y comprobó que si estaba fría, se apoyó en la escalera, y se puso a descender suavemente hasta que su cuerpo quedó hasta la mitad sumergido en el agua, de allí se lanzó con un poco de impulso y se sumergió entera, mientras hacia todo este procedimiento un grupo de chicos se habían quedado mirando hacia ella, ya que no la conocían. Entre ellos destacaba un chico moreno con coleta y de ojos azules, además de alto y fuerte.

"waaa que buena esta el agua" pensaba Kagome mientras disfrutaba de su chapuzón. Entonces emergió a la superficie, y se encontró unos ojos azules mirándola.

-vaya tu cara no me suena ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-balbuceo mientras se ponía colorada, la impresión de salir del agua, y encontrase al que parecía el chico mas guapo de la piscina la había impactado un poco, desde cerca era todavía mucho más guapo.

-que raro esta no se a puesto a gritar -comento uno de sus amigos.

-callate Zinta- comento el chico de ojos azules mientras le fulminaba con la miraba.

-vale vale- dijo este levantando las manos.

Kagome no sabia porque pero sintió que no debía hablar con él, así que simplemente aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar de allí,se sumergió y fue al otro lado de la piscina para volver a su toalla.

-Koga, me parece que la chica a huido de ti- dijo Zinta riéndose- esto si que es nuevo-

-mmm...ya veremos cuanto puedes huir- dijo Koga con la mano en la mandíbula.

"menos mal, quien era, me da miedo acercándose así a la gente, encima estoy en bikini, no quiero que nadie me vea, y menos él" pensó y de repente noto como unas manos la cogían por detrás y la hundían "pero que..." ahora había quedado en el fondo, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba pido ver al chico de antes nadando cerca de ella, había sido el quien la había hundido, cuando paso de largo, ella se escabullo hacía la superficie sacando la cabeza y apartando su pelo hacia atrás para poder ver.

-antes fuiste un poco maleducada por irte, te merecías un castigo- dijo Koga poniéndose al lado de ella.

-...- a Kagome le costaba respirar después del susto.

-como tu no te presentas me tendré que presentar yo, encantado soy Koga -dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo y después clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Kagome.

-ah, encantada - dijo sonrojándose de nuevo- yo soy Kagome.-

-Zinta, mira que hermanita mas mona me ha salido de repente-dijo con ironía.

-¿Hermanita?¿ Qué dices?- exclamo Kagome apartándose de ese lunático bipolar.

-¿no te lo a dicho tu madre?, quizá seria buena idea que fueras para casa ¿verdad? -dijo levantando una ceja.

Kagome se sumergió y fue hasta la escalera,salio, y se dirijo a su toalla mientras sentía la mirada se ese tal Koga en su espalda, cogió sus cosas y se fue al vestuario, allí se metió en uno de los compartimentos, y se dejo caer.

-hermano, como que...-no se lo había creído, pero en parte tenía sentido, esa casa tan grande-no puede ser- abrió mucho los ojos.

Se vistió y marcho para su casa, abrió la puerta cuando llego y encontró a su madre en el recibidor dándose un beso con lo que parecía... ¿su novio?esto no podía estar pasándola a ella, entonces la madre la miro.

-Hola cariño quisiera que conocieras a mi novio y mi futuro esposo, él es el dueño de esta casa, mi jefe en el trabajo, por eso nos trasladamos- Explico Azuki con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-CALLATEEEE- gritó Kagome, lágrimas empezaban a caer desde sus ojos-porque...¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA MAMA?.- la preguntó recriminandola su falta de comunicación.

-porque pensé que no querrías venir- respondió Azuki.

-¿y no pensaste que a lo mejor prefería que me lo hubieses dicho?- la contestó Kagome.

-Azuki, ¿no le dijiste a tu hija sobre lo nuestro?- preguntó aquel hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-Tamaki, pensé que se lo tomaría mal-dijo la madre muy apenada- os voy a presentar, Tamaki esta es mi hija Kagome, Kagome este sera tu futuro padre, Tamaki.-

-encantada- dijo a ese señor y cruzó la cabeza a su madre -ahora si me disculpa me gustaría subir a mi...-se dio cuenta de que su cuarto le pertenecía a ese hombre, eso y toda la casa- Bueno, a su cuarto.-

-tranquila, es tu cuarto y esta tu casa, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo Tamaki intentando tranquilizarla.

-gracias,-las lagrimas dejaron de correr por su cara, se dio la vuelta y subio las escaleras, pero una voz conocida la corto en seco.

\- Hola "her-ma-ni-ta"-dijo Koga, esa palabra la matizo demasiado.

-...-el chico de la piscina que le había caído tan mal, había tenido razón- Hola Koga-

-¿ya os conocíais?- Preguntó sorprendido su padre.

-si, nos vimos antes en la piscina-dijo mientras miraba a Kagome con una ceja levantada quien seguía de espaldas a la conversación.

Subió las escales, seguida de Koga, entonces sin aguantarlo mas...

-DÉJAME EN PAZ- le grito dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

-solo voy a mi cuarto-dijo Koga mientras levantaba los brazos y ponía una sonrisa torcida.

-...-ese comentario la corto por completo, no se había dado cuenta de que esta casa era de él.

Siguieron su camino,entro en su cuarto y le oyó entrar en el cuarto contiguo, el que la había llamado su atención.

...en el cuarto de Koga

"no puede ser ella...después de todo, si todos nos hemos reencarnado y pasado la vida hasta ahora juntos, la única que faltaba era ella, pero...como se lo tomaran los demás, yo no puedo evitar odiarla", se dejo caer en la cama mirando para el techo,suspiro, se puso una mano en los ojos y cerro la mano.

...en el cuarto de Kagome

"no te perdonaré mama, me lo tenías que haber dicho antes,encima ese hombre tiene un hijo" sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo " siempre había querido tener un hermano guapo, pero esta no es la situación, encima... ¿por que me resulta conocida su cara?, "no lo entiendo" se quito la ropa y fue a ducharse mientras intentaba poner orden a sus ideas y saber como comportarse cuando bajara a cenar, lo importante era pedir perdón por la rabieta de antes, lo segundo hacerse la maja con ese tipo que iba a ser su "padre", lo tercero intentar hablar con Koga y lo cuarto seria decirle a su madre que no la ha importado y que antes solo estaba sorprendida, así se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta para bajar a cenar.

En las escaleras no había nadie así como en el recibidor tampoco, menos mal, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a su madre y al tal Tamaki.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente Kagome.

-ah, hola hija...¿que tal?-no se atrevía casi ni a hablarla conociendo su mal humor.

-bien gracias, esto... quería pedirle perdón por la escena de antes-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-tranquila se perfectamente como te sentiste, no tienes que pedir perdón.- la reconfortó Tamaki.

-y...¿no estas enfadada conmigo?- la pregunto Azuki.

-no, solo me sorprendí cuando me lo dijiste.- dijo Kagome intentando sonar serena y pausada.

-Hey ¿que pasa aquí?, si hay reunión familiar se avisa, ¿que pasa hermanita?- dice Koga dandola un golpe con la mano abierta en la frente de broma.

-bien- responde Kagome con una sonrisa y pensando "sera idiota ¬¬''- perdón por gritarte antes.- le pide disculpas siguiendo su plan.

\- ¿oye te has dado un golpe mientras te duchabas?- dice Koga sorprendido.

\- ¿y tu como sabes que me estaba duchando?- Kagome le mira con recelo.

-porque oí el agua, ¿que hay de cenaaaa?-dijo mientras subía los hombros.

Los cuatro se pusieron a cenar, los únicos que estaban cómodos eran la "parejita". Estaban acaramelados y se daban de comer el uno al otro, mientras Kagome se preguntaba porque Koga la miraba, a saber con lo raro que se había comportado. Al acabar la cena, recogieron sus platos y les pasaron la tarea de fregar a sus "pequeños" mientras ellos se iban de la cocina.

-no puedo creerlo...- murmuro Kagome sorprendida.

-esto en mi padre es normal- la contesto Koga en el mismo tono.

-tendrá morro la mujer esta, encima, sera...-noto la mirada de Koga- ¿eh?- le pregunto sonriendo falsamente.

-no, nada, tu mal genio asusta un poco- la contestó Koga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿yo?¿mal genio?¿desde cuando?- dijo irónica esta.

-yo ya lave lo que me tocaba, te paso el marrón, adiós- concluyó la conversación Koga.

Kagome lo miró irse en silencio.

¿Por qué notaba a Koga molesto?, a lo mejor a él le había fastidiado más que a ella el hecho de tener una hermana , como dicen, los tíos tener una chica en casa te quita de hacer cosas como pasearse en bolas, además él también se tenia que aguantar y tener una nueva madre, se dijo a si misma que iría a hablar con él, y a ver si por lo menos podían ser amigos. Así acabo de lavar y colocar los platos, subió las escaleras deteniendose en frente de la puerta de Koga.

TOC TOC

-¿si?- preguntó él.

-soy yo- dio como explicación Kagome.

Koga se sorprendió, aunque ella no lo vio. Él salio al pasillo poniendose en medio de la puerta bloqueándola y sin camiseta- ¿que quieres?-dijo con voz de chulo.

-me preguntaba...- empezó Kagome ignorando el hecho de que estaba semidesnudo.

-¡Qué!-le espetó este.

-Que porque...-¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa?

-aaaaah dios acaba, ¡QUE!- le gritó Koga.

\- Que por que me llevas evitando todo el rato, después de todo somos los únicos que comprendemos la "situación" y que estamos igual.- intento decir sutilmente, sin conseguirlo y sin evitar que se notara el enfado por su contestación anterior.

-no estamos en la misma situación-dijo apartando su mirada de ella-vale desde ahora vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para intentar ser amigos. ¿te vale?- dijo mirandola muy seriamente.

-si- una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara con esfuerzo-gracias-

-...vale pues adiós -y cerro la puerta -no podía creer que sus sentimientos después de tanto tiempo, y de lo que hizo no hubieran cambiado, solo con ver esa sonrisa...recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos amargos que nadie quiere recordar.- "soy imbécil" pensó para él.

[capítulo 3 fin]

/

Para despedirme decir que muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia y a todos los comentarios recibidos ^.^


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí vuelvo a estar con un nuevo capítulo ;) espero que les guste.

/

Capítulo 4: "un nuevo curso, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo..."

El primer día de curso, Kagome pensaba que el verano seria eterno, pero solo tenían un mes de descanso, y con tantas cosas se había pasado muy rápido, nada se podía hacer ya, final de las vacaciones, un nuevo curso sin conocer a nadie. Las cosas entre hermanos con koga ya estaban mucho mejor que al principio, aun que no hacían nada juntos fuera de casa, por lo menos hablaban y cuando estaban en casa veían la tele, hacían las tareas y se picaban mutuamente, como si fueran hermanos de verdad.

1º día de colegio. La hecatombe:

El despertador suena, pero se estampa contra una pared dejando un rastro de pequeña piezas por toda la habitación de la chica que estaba durmiendo, después de todo llevaba todo el verano levantándose tarde, pero incluso con tanto escándalo solo se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

TOC TOC

-kagome vas a llegar tarde a tu PRIMER día de clase... - remarcó Koga desde afuera.

-ñam ñam- Kagome hizo un par de ruidos incomprendibles y se da media vuelta .

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE - gritó Koga desde afuera.

-aaaaah- gritó Kagome- ¿qué pasa ?-dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama-¿qué hora es?

-Las 8- recibió la contestación amortiguada de su hermanastro.

\- tengo media hora para vestirme aaaaahh, no me da tiempo, donde esta mi uniforme- empezó a medio gritar mientras descolocaba su habitación. Fue entonces cuando Koga abrió la puerta de la habitación.- ¿y tu que haces en mi cuarto?- exigió saber con una mirada asesina cuando Koga abrió la puerta.

-despertarte, ya me estas dando las gracias-dijo con voz de mártir.

-gracias gracias-dijo mientras se quitaba el pijama con Koga todavía dentro.

-gracias por el estripties de buena mañana, a sido muy educativo.- dijo Koga riéndose.

-sal- le lanzó una mirada mientras le tiraba la almohada a la cara.

Koga salió y Kagome se metió rápidamente en la ducha, se vistió y bajo las escaleras corriendo, alcanzando a Koga, cuando ya se iba hacia el instituto.

\- ¿hija no desayunas?- Le pregunto Azuki a Kagome.

-no mama, gracias, me voy - respondió esta corriendo.

Koga ya había salido de casa y estaba ya mas adelantado que ella.

"idiota", pensaba Kagome mientras le mataba con la mirada .

Iban caminando hacia su nuevo instituto, su madre le había hablado de él, era el típico instituto de niños pijos donde todo el mundo se cree el mejor, "si ya me costaba sobrevivir en el otro instituto, no quiero ni imaginarme en este" pensaba distraidamente mientras se acordaba del camino.

Perdió a Koga en una esquina, el se fue por otro camino y ella siguió por la calle principal, prefería no meterse en callejones que no conocía,encima, ya se imaginaba a la gente del instituto, niñas pijas que llevaban el uniforme con accesorios que valían tanto o mas que el sueldo de su madre, peinados que parecían recién salidos de peluquerías y totalmente perfectas. Chicos que parecían modelos, no encajaba en ese mundo, ni loca.

Llego al instituto y se encontró con un edificio de un piso, que parecía recién pintado, de un color amarillo pálido. Echaba de menos su instituto descolorido. En el centro de un verde jardín con arboles y comederos, una fuente y demás cosas que no eran precisamente normales en un instituto, ni adecuadas para poner en él. Al final del jardín estaba un edificio que parecía el gimnasio y...¿ una piscina cubierta? Es que no podían vivir sin piscinas.

Entró al edificio que parecía un palacio y que seria su condena por todo un año o mas. Miro las listas y se metió en su salón correspondiente. Este era de mesas de dos ascendiendo hacia arriba, la pizarra y la mesa del profesor en el punto mas bajo. Un aula magistral.

Se sentó en la última fila, suspiro y esperó a que empezara su infierno.

...con Koga

"uf menos mal, la despiste" pensaba mientras ascendía por una cuesta hasta una de las casa mas lujosas, junto con las suyas, de la urbanización.

Allí iba a buscar a uno de sus "mejores" amigo, aun que mas bien parecían enemigos. "los tíos mas buenos del insti" pensó imitando a unas pijas de su instituto refiriéndose a ellos dos.

DIN DON

-¿si?- dijo una voz conocida por el interfono.

-quien va ser chucho, baja anda.- le dijo Koga a su amigo.

-ya veras que ostia te voy a dar cuando baje- le respondió este de malas pulgas.

Allí le tuvo esperando todavía unos 5 minutos hasta que bajo. Mientas Koga se estaba pensando si decirle que es lo que pasaba con su "hermanita". "si le digo algo de eso hay dos opciones:

-1,va y mata a Kagome, 2- me mata a mi por no decírselo , dios jodeer yo no se lo digo" pensaba para sus adentros cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¡eiii!- dijo chocando la mano a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa te me has vuelto una princesa arreglándote ?-dijo Koga.

-Que, piramos para el instituto- le contesto Inuyasha en broma.

-desde cuando hablas tu con esa "jerga" - dijo teatralmente Koga

\- No tienes sentido del humor.- le reprendió Inuyasha.

Pero en esos momentos quien lo tendría.

Así fueron hasta la próxima parada en completo silencio algo que a Inuyasha le pareció muy raro ya que siempre le contaba algo y no paraba de parlotear durante todo el camino. Así llegaron hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás.

-fiuuuuuuuuuuuu- Silbo Koga.

-Hola! ¿no habéis ido a por mi Sanguito?- dijo Miroku ofendido.

\- vamos a recogerlas ahora Miroku- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño collejon.

-otro curso manda hue... - alguien no dejó terminar al nuevo que se acababa de unir.

BUM, un estruendo e Inuyasha pega a Shippo en la espalda.

\- te mato - dice este revolviéndose para pelear a primera hora de la mañana.

-feh- masculla Inuyasha.

-siempre igual, parecéis niños- dijo Sheshumaru llegando al grupo.

-fue a hablar, por cierto por que nunca vienes con tu hermano de casa Sheshumaru.- le interrogo Miroku levantando las cejas-

-¿Quieres pelea y no sabes como no?- le amenazo Sheshumaru

Así tiraron para adelante a recoger a las chicas, mientras Koga esperaba que no se encontraran ninguno de ellos con Kagome en clase. Aun que eso seria demasiado pedir.

\- Sangooooo.- Miroku corrió a abrazar a Sango.

-Quieto donde estas pervertido- dijo esta antes de que llegara.

Las chicas se rieron.

-Hola querida- dijo Sheshumaru dándole un beso a Kagura, una chica de ojos rojos extraños.

-Hola- dijo esta devolviendole el beso.

-Hola Koga -dijo en tono tímido Ayame colocándose a su lado.

-ah, hola Ayame.- dijo Koga demasiado distraído.

"lo mato, no me a hecho ni caso" pensaba Ayame rodeada de chispas asesina.

Rin iba andando en silencio.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Shippo a Rin.

-nuevo curso- contestó esta rodeada de aura negra.

-te entiendo- respondió y se unió al aura negra también.

Así el grupo fue hacia el instituto, allí desde lejos Koga reconocía a Kagome leyendo las listas, juntos los dedos miro al cielo y pensó "que no la vean".

-se puede saber que te pasa- dijo Inuyasha muy seriamente a Koga. Levaba raro todo el camino.

\- Absolutamente nada- dijo levantando las manos en gesto inocente. Su amigo lo mataría.

Así entraron a mirar las listas, otro año todos juntos, manda... que todo el tiempo les toque juntos no sabría decir si es una maldición o una bendición.

-en clase

"valla esto se va llenando de grupos " pensaba Kagome mirando a la gente entrar mientras estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Así sentada en la última fila ve entrar a una pareja muy acaramelara, dándose pequeños besitos. Por lo que los oyó decir se llamaban Kikyo y Naraku.

-te quiero cosita linda- decía la chica.

-mi niña- decía el chico mordiéndole el labio a ella. Kagome estaba a punto de vomitar.

Kikyo era una chica un poco mas alta que ella y con un color de pelo mas claro y largo que él de ella, pero de cara eran muy parecidas, excepto por que Kagome parecía mas niña que ella. Naraku, era alto y fuerte, moreno de ojos negros y a Kagome, le daba miedo. No sabia por que no la cayeron muy bien.

Después de eso vio entrar a un grupo que le sonaba mucho, y el penúltimo en entrar fue su "hermanito", "así que por eso se había desviado" pensó, agradecía no haberle seguido. Detrás de el entro un peliblanco que llamo la atención de todo el salón, incluida la de ella y la de su "clon" quien dejo de estar tan encariñada con su novio, ese tal Naraku. Ese chico se parecía al de sus sueños, solo que el de sus sueños tenia orejas de perro y nunca le veía la cara, vio los ojos del chico de perfil y era de color de la miel clara, la dejo un poco hipnotizada "lo que me faltaba no conozco a nadie y ya me tiene que llamar alguien la atención para ponerme nerviosa".

Así la primera hora fue para organizar la clase para alivio o tormento de Kagome por orden de lista inverso, vio que nombraron a unos cuantos del grupo de Koga y luego al chico que había llamado su atención, por lo visto se llamaba Inuyasha Tashio, "¿Tashio? esa no era una familia muy conocida en todo el mundo?"

Luego de presentarse este, el profesor pronunció el nombre siguiente... Kagome Hinurashi.

Kagome no sabía si por los nervios o por el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo pero parecía que su nombre acababa de tener eco en la habitación y la temperatura había bajado varios grados.

Todo el grupo de Koga, menos él quien se había puesto la mano en la frente pensando como lo matarían se giraron hacía ella, incluida la parejita acaramelada de antes, la estaban mirando fijamente, bueno también quitando al ojidorado, quien parecía pasar de todo o estar ajeno a todo.

"joder, joder, joder, mierda..." pensaba Koga.

"Por que a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" pensaba mientras lloraba mentalmente Kagome.

"pero que coño pasa aqui" retumbo en los pensamientos de todo el grupo.

"o no, no puede ser ella y menos tener que sentarme al lado en todas las clases" pensaba Inuyasha completamente tieso en su silla aunque esto pasara desapercibido para los demás.

-sientese al lado de Tashio- dijo el profesor.

-si...- dijo Kagome con la voz cortada, teniendo que carraspear después.

"dios" pensaron a la vez Koga e Inuyasha.

Kagome cogió su mochila se puso en el asiento de al lado, moviendo la silla contra la esquina de la mesa, lo mas alejada posible de él.

-¿usted es nueva no? por que no se presenta - dijo el profesor. Claramente no era una pregunta.

Kagome se levanta de su asiento. A penas hacía unos segundos que se había sentado. Creía que tenía una arritmia.- Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, vengo de Hokaido, ya que a mi madre la han trasladado aquí.- dijo llanamente. ¿Que podía decir?.

-¿familiares? - le pregunto el profesor.

-ehm, pues...-mira hacia Koga quien le devuelve una mirada de "suéltalo ya"- soy hermanastra de Koga.- dijo señalando al chico.- Me traslade a mediados de verano.

Esta vez la clase entera se la queda mirando incluido el ojidorado, quien luego mira a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tashio, encárguese de enseñarle todo el instituto, se la dejo a su cuidado.- concluyó el profesor para seguir con la lista de clase.

Kagome se sonrojó a mas no poder, pero eso de a su cuidado no la sentó muy bien, así que decidió aclararlo y quitarle un peso de encima ya de paso al chico- no hace falta, ya lo descubriré yo en el descanso- le dijo a Inuyasha completamente seria.

Que encima de presentarse aquí en su territorio como si no pasara nada y encima le dijera eso le sentó bastante mal a Inuyasha. Pero que se pensaba, que iba a escapar así como así.- no, yo te lo enseñare- dijo muy serio dedicando una mirada asesina hacia Kagome, que miraba a cualquier sitio que no fuera él.

así la clase siguió con Inuyasha sentado todo lo ancho que era en la mesa y Kagome con su silla pegada a la pata de la mesa contraria y mirando hacia la pared contraria de la de él. Koga veía el espectáculo desde lejos. Los asientos quedaron:

Delante de ellos quedaron;Sheshumaru y Rin.

a su derecha: Miroku y Koga

a su izquierda: Sango y Kagura

y detrás: Shippo y Ayame

Y un poco mas alejado el grupo de Naraku formado por la parejita y por una chica que era de tez muy blanca y de cabellos tan rubio que parecían blancos y ojos azules cristalinos llamada Kanna y por un chaval moreno de y ojos de un morado extraño que se llamaba hakudoshi. Ese le llamo la atención a Kagome.

se sentía rodada por gente que la miraba fijamente. Hasta que toco el descanso y todo el grupo se acerco a ella.

Kagome los miró a todos interrogantes intentando escapar de alli.

El grupo no sabía por donde empezar.

-Holaa!- dijo Sango iniciando la conversación.- ¿eres nueva no? ¿que tal? ¿por cierto nos conocíamos?- tanteo esta.

-Hola, si ehm soy nueva- dijo Kagome mirándolos como si se hubieran escapado de un manicomio.- y no creo que nos conozcamos-

\- tranquila a veces asusta cuando quiere ser amable.- dijo Shippo desde atrás.- Yo soy Shippo.- era el único que se había tomado de buen humor su regreso. Después de todo ahora tenían la misma edad y Shippo se había convertido en un chico apuesto de mirada esmeralda y pelirrojo. No tenía nada que envidiar a sus compañeros.

-Shippo, callate- dijo Sango.

-¿Ves?- dijo Shippo riendose.

-encantado, soy Sheshumaru- dijo dado la vuelta desde delante. Era un poco más alto que su hermano y tenía sus mismos ojos. Era el único que pareció inspirarle un poco de confianza.

-encantada- respondió esta vez un poco más animada. Aunque se seguía sintiendo un poco acosas en su sitio.

-tranquila, impresiona este machote pero ya veras que es un cacho pan- dijo Rin intentando animarla.

\- Vale lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Kagome intentando sonreír.

-¿te quieres venir con nosotros en el recreo?, ya que no recuerdas nada-dijo esto bajando la voz kagura.

-¿recordar?¿Que debería...? ¿Qué pasa?- Kagome saltó como un resorte en su silla cuando escucho esa acusación sin sentido.

-NADA, dejarla ya que la atosigáis- se metió Koga en medio de la conversación.

Ayame lo miró mal desde su puesto.

Koga sintió la mirada de Ayame en la nuca y se giró- ¿Que pasa?- la pregunto.

-nada - dijo esta fulminándolo con la mirada- a si por cierto bienvenida a este infierno con forma de palacio.

-O dios mio.- dijo abrazando a Ayame.- Alguien coherente. Ayame se sorprendió muchísimo por ese abrazo.- eso mismo pensé yo cuando entre aquí esta mañana.-

Todo el grupo se sorprendió y les rodeo un aura negra muy densa.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el instituto?- dijo Sango para intentar disiparla.

-no, viene conmigo- dijo Inuyasha, levantándola del brazo y llevándosela- ven bonita-esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo- que te voy a enseñar esto -la seguía llevando por el brazo a rastras.

-SUELTAME- dijo mientras se zafaba de su agarre-me haces daño. Y paso, gracias.

-¿de que?-dijo Inuyasha levantando una ceja

-de que TU me enseñes nada- dijo enfatizado esa palabra.

-mira-dijo Inuyasha arrinconandola contra la pared- vas a venir quieras o no vale así que-dijo acercandosele a la cara- vienes por las buenas o por la malas - dijo en una susurrante amenaza muy cerca de la cara.

Ella estaba completamente en shock de que se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso y a acercarse así a alguien que no conoce de nada.

-muy bien, ven- dijo cuando no recibió respuesta de ella Inuyasha.

Kagome solo pudo bajar la cabeza sin saber muy bien que decir. ¿Era un abusón?

-¿no empiezan muy bien no? - dijo Sango pensativa.

-pues no, ademas ella todavía no a tenido el sueño.- la contesto Miroku poniéndose a su lado.

La visita por el instituto fue seria, diciendo los sitios, hablando lo justo, acercándose todas las chicas a Inuyasha y matando con la mirada a Kagome por ir con él, pero ella no quería ir con él, quería irse pero tenía miedo de que la derrumbara de un placaje si salía corriendo y así pasa el día y de allí fue a clase a recoger sus cosas y se despidió.

\- Hasta luego.- dijo seriamente, no se le veía la cara.

-adiós - fue lo que recibió de algunos murmullos provenientes del grupo.

\- ¿Inuyasha, que la has hecho?- dijo muy enfadada Sango

\- Feh- fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha.

\- A ver que hiciste ahora- dijo Miroku mirando a su amigo.

-lo que visteis, lo demás lo pasamos en silencio diciendo donde estaban las cosas importantes.- les dijo Inuyasha, confirmando que su único ataque de ira había sido el que ellos habían presenciado.

-NO PUDISTE HABERLA VIOLADO EN EL BAÑO PARA DARLE MEJOR IMPRESIÓN- le gritó Sango mientras le lanzaba su estuche y los que encontró por el camino.

\- Como si yo quisiera tocar a eso.- dijo Inuyasha despectivamente.

-Kagome.- dice suavemente Shippo mirando hacía la salida.

Ella estaba en la puerta.

\- Chaqueta.- dice Kagome sin expresión ninguna en el rostro señalando su prenda. Esta claro que ha escuchado su conversación.

\- Inuyasha- murmura sango- llevasela ahora- dice dándole un codazo.

Inuyasha la mira de manera asesina pero de todas formas cogió la chaqueta y fue hacía ella- lo siento, me pase, eres nueva y no me conoces.- dijo Inuyasha como disculpa.

-no pasa nada tranquilo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa fingida. Después de todo algo de esto se había imaginado que la iba a pasar. Aun que claro, no tan fuerte.

-...-Inuyasha guarda silencio ante la excusa "dios, no sabe fingir o la conozco demasiado" piensa, antes de que esta se vaya del todo por el pasillo la interrumpe serio -esta bien, para que veas que va en serio ¿quieres salir esta tarde y te enseño, esta vez bien, la urbanización que fijo este- dijo señalando a Koga.- no te lo ha enseñado-

Lo miró con recelo. Que hacer cuando un abusón se intenta disculpar. Por lo que había leído/visto por la tele lo mejor era seguirle la corriente. Llevaría un spray de pimienta a su intento de disculpa y si se pasaba le pondría los ojos como dos guindillas ardientes. - Vale.- contesto seriamente.

\- a las 5 te paso a buscar, chao- dijo despidiéndose sin más y dándose la vuelta hacía clase.

Kagome miró a su espalda con cara de no entender nada y se dio media vuelta moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Por otra parte el grupo que miraba desde la puerta de clase estaba bastante sorprendido...

\- vale...ehm así esta mejor ...- decía una Sango que a penas podía articular una palabra coherente.

-¿estáis ya contentos?- dijo Inuyasha preguntándolos a todos mirándoles de manera asesina.

-Sii- la respuesta fue unánime.

...Con Kagome

Aun que todavía quedaba mañana de clases ella había tenido suficiente por hoy, de echo se estaba planteando si ir mañana pero antes...

"¡SOCORRO! nunca he salido con un chico que me ha llamado la atención, luego se ha convertido en un cretino y después a vuelto a tratarme bien y todo en los 10 minutos después de conocerle. Vale, ahora hablando en serio, esta bueno pero hay que admitir que es un completo idiota y además bipolar. Voy a preparar spray de pimienta." así fue ella sola Hasta casa. Llego y se fue directa hasta su cuarto, por suerte no se encontró con su madre por el camino. Al rato sintió la puerta de la habitación de Koga cerrarse. "así que ya llego a casa... y yo que hagooo, vamos a hablar con el, es su grupo de amigos él los conocerá"

TOC TOC

Koga abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Kagome- ¿? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-oye... tus amigos son un poco raros...¿porque se sorprendieron tanto de que fuéramos hermanatros?- pregunto Kagome directamente sin rodeos.

-por que no les dije nada.- contesto este muy serio.

-lo sabiaaa- Kagome hizo un puchero -te averguenzas de miiiii.- Y no era para menos, el único amigo que consideraba que tenía y la traicionaba así.

-que diceees- Koga se empezó a reír por lo absurdo de la situación y también tuvo algo que ver el alivio que sintió por que la chica no le preguntara por Inuyasha.-no es por eso tonta -le dice dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda " mierda...no, Koga centrate, centrateeee, no la cojas cariñoooo" piensa para sí-bueno si... que piensas hacer con Inuyasha – comento en tono distraído. Si tenía que empezar a sufrir que fuese ya por favor, ya le tocaría pegarse con sus amigos por mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿eh? ¿yo?- sonrió como quien sonríe cuando le preguntas que que piensa hacer con la serpiente de su amigo si uno tiene un criador de hamsters. "no se habrá dado cuenta de que me gusta no? Soy un poco imbécil, me estoy dando cuenta" pensó mirando a su hermanastro- nada que voy a hacer...espero que no sea tan borde como por la mañana y sino tengo esto.- dijo enseñándole su spray de pimienta.

-no creo - dijo conteniéndose la risa ante su plan, "que se acuerde ya de todo por dios" - es que esta mañana le pillo de sorpresa...ya le iras conociendo- intento reírse.

\- ¿De sorpresa?- pregunto Kagome sin entender nada. Pero aun así se puso contenta de que su amigo intentara consolarla.

-¿y esa cara de felicidad viene a..?- le pregunta Koga pensando que es por Inuyasha.

-NADA - responde rápidamente Kagome.

\- ¡a comer chicos!- grita desde la plata baja Azuki.

"Kagome esta vez te has salvado de contestar... no puede ser que se haya fijado en él en tan poco tiempo" piensa Koga mientras bajan las escaleras de casa juntos." Bueno yo VIVO con ella."

La comida transcurrió como todas, con la parejita acaramelada y los hijos mirando, es que nunca se iban a cansar de hacer esas carantoñas o que. Después de eso subieron los dos a sus respectivos cuartos,Kagome iba en primera posición y a toda velocidad evitando preguntas incomodas de Koga, y este ya se había resignado. Kagome se ducho y se tiro en la cama con el albornoz...todavía eran las 3 y media que haría hasta las 5 para distraerse y no ponerse nerviosa.

Decidió empezar a vestirse, eligió un pitillo azul oscuro y una camisa gris con escote en palabra de honor. No me abre pasado... no es una cita...es su medio de discursarse "idiota" .Dejo su pelo con ondulaciones naturales y se hecho un poco de perfilador de ojo.

Así se hicieron las 5 menos cuarto... sería capaz ese desconocido de disculparse.

[fin del capitulo 4]

/

Y no me voy sin volver a agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo con esta historia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Buenas buenas! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sigan intrigados por ver que pasa cuando recupere sus recuerdos ;) hasta ahora es la Kagome de siempre! Espero sus comentarioooos! :) muchos muchos comentarios diciendo que les parece! :D

/

Capitulo 5:Una cita yo...? esto no puede estar pasándome a mi...

Kagome estaba muy MUY nerviosa no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación...eso pensaba Koga ya que llevaba oyéndola no parar desde menos cuarto,se decidió ir a picarla, solo un poco...

-¿Que taaaaaal? - abrió sin llamar a la puerta para darle mucho más énfasis a su propósito de sacarla de quicio.

\- WAAAAAAA!-Kagome miró con cara de infarto hacia la puerta.

-¡bu! Soy el fantasma de esta caaasaaa- dijo Koga poniendo voz fantasmagórica y no pudiendo parar de reír.

-no tiene gracia hermanito- dijo mirándolo mal- además no te han dicho que hay que llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.- dijo intentando parecer seria.

-yaaa- dijo Koga sonriente - pero como yo tengo tanta confianza con mi "hermanita" pues... para que-

-para no matarla de un infarto por ejemplo- dijo Kagome y le tiro el oso de peluche que le regalo Yumi.

Koga lo esquivo sin problemas y el este cayó por las escaleras. -puedes dejar de ponerte nerviosa, es molesto oírte dar vueltas por la habitación y murmurar cosas- dijo sentándose en la cama de Kagome.

\- yo NO estoy nerviosa-dijo temblando.- Solo que no me gusta conocer gente, y menos sola.-

-Ya, claro, gente,.- dijo Koga mirándola seriamente.

...Con Inuyasha

"bah, he llegado antes, me da igual si esta niñata no esta lista me quedare con Koga hasta la hora" iba vestido con unos jeans caídos y una camiseta negra. Llama...pero no abre nadie...llama otra vez...

-holaa- la mujer parece feliz de que llamen al timbre.- parece que los niños no te han oído, pasa están arriba en la habitación.- le dice Azuki.

-gracias- la madre de Kagome, es igual a la de sus recuerdos.

Inuyasha fue hacia la habitación de Koga, ya que no sabia donde estaba la de Kagome y los encontró discutiendo...

-por mi como si eres Jesucristo superstar, pero yo no estoy nerviosa, solo me incomoda conocer gente- rebatía Kagome con un tono más agudo de lo normal.

-es que eso no te lo crees ni tú.- le rebatía Koga riéndose.

-si dice que no esta nerviosa es por que no lo estará- dijo Inuyasha haciéndose notar en el marco de la puerta. Los dos hermanastros se sorprendieron y ella grita sin querer ya que le daba la espalda en esos momentos ausustándose de que una voz que no debería estar ahí, estuviera.

-¿ves?- dijo Koga refiriéndose al grito de esta.- Lo que yo decía.

-dejame en paz- dijo Kagome mirándolo con las manos en jarras.- La primera vez que te vi escape de ti haciéndome un largo a la piscina, no tienes derecho a negarlo.-

Inuyasha se rie ante la situación- para ser hermanos son muy cómicos ¿lo sabían?- lo decía a buenas, pero claramente le estaba mandando una indirecta a Koga.

-¡NO LO SOMOS!- dijeron los dos a la vez para después cada uno encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Inuyasha en el pasillo.

Kagome dentro de la habitación se da cuenta del error - ups...-abre la puerta tímidamente y sale-perdón...yo ya estoy lista.-

-lo que hay que aguantar...- suspira sonoramente.- KOGA, sales o quieres que diga una cosa...- empieza amenazando Inuyasha.

-NI SE TE OCURRAAAAA- grita desde dentro de la habitación el aludido - dices eso y juro que te dejo sin capacidad reproductiva.- dijo mientras abría la puerta y miraba a su amigo.

-me gustaría verlo lobo sarnoso.- dijo sonriente y amenazante Inuyasha.

-bueno parejita- algo que pareció incomodar sobremanera a Inuyasha aunque esa era la intención de Koga- como que yo os dejo, que quede con los demás. Agur.- dijo marchándose mientras imitaba una risa maléfica-

-¿siempre os lleváis tan bien?.- le pregunto para cambiar de tema Kagome y evitar cualquier inciso sobre el comentario de Koga.

-si bueno... - masculló Inuyasha -¿a ver por donde quieres empezar?

-por salir de casa -dijo mientras en esto oyen cerrar la puerta a koga.

Así estuvieron dando vueltas por el barrio y Inuyasha le enseño donde vivían Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, y por ultimo Sheshumaru y él, que por cierto, un detalle sin importancia, era la mas grande de todo el barrio, un palacio...pero este de verdad no como el colegio.

Después de las vueltas fueron a un parque cerca de allí. Inuyasha le explico que había sido construido por su padre, porque el una vez de pequeño lo dibujo, a su padre le gusto la idea y lo hizo realidad. "y yo que de pequeña me tenia que conformar con las muñecas de toda la vida y con una casita de los ping y pong, a esto le llamo yo vicios de niño rico" pensó Kagome para sus adentros cuando se lo contó.

El parque era una extensión enorme de un verde resplandeciente y tremendamente cuidado, en el centro del parque había un árbol, al que llamaban árbol sagrado, no lo era, por supuesto, pero era como dar un toque mágico al propio parque, a unos 200m de ese árbol se encontraba un pozo...era un pozo normal pero sin agua y se le llamaba pozo come huesos, según una antigua leyenda...el resto del parque estaba lleno de arboles, había una zona de columpios y paseos con bancos para los niños pequeños. Pero la zona más bonita era esa, también tenia un sitio solo de sauces. Era precioso. Alguien que había diseñado eso no podía ser tan malo, pero lo menos tenía que conservar algo de inocencia.

-es el paraíso- dijo Kagome mientras se echaba en mitad de un campo rodeado de abetos.

-vaya parece que a la señorita le gusta algo, llevas poniendo malas caras desde que salimos de tu casa- dijo mordazmente Inuyasha.

\- Bueno, me agrediste premeditadamente esta mañana sin conocerme. Eso influye. Y por que.. yo no encajo en un lugar como este..no se es demasiado fantástico, perfecto,alguien imperfecto no encaja. Además yo me he criado en una familia pobre, todo esto me abruma.-

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio sentado a su lado -...- no se esperaba esa contestación-

-¿cual es la historia del pozo que mencionaste antes?.- dijo Kagome atraída hacía el conocimiento de una leyenda.

-¿de verdad quieres saberla?-traerla aquí no había sido por casualidad, tenia un motivo, quería despertar su conciencia o saber si estaba fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-claro, desde pequeña me encantan las leyendas, me se todas las que mi abuela nos contaba de nuestro templo.-

-¿tu familia tenia un templo?- dijo mientras se echaba a su lado.

-yo pregunte primero, te toca contar a ti, no te escaques - dijo Kagome intentando aliviar la tensión que le daba la impresión que había en el ambiente. "esto va mal...me gusta perderme en sus ojos y su voz me tranquiliza muchísimo, creo que tengo un enorme problema... o he visto demasiadas telenovelas últimamente en mi tiempo libre".

-esta bien...- comenzó Inuyasha.- este pozo no es el verdadero por supuesto, solo es una imitación, se supone que es la imitación de hace 500 años, la de esta época esta en un templo de Hokaido, de donde tu vienes. La historia cuenta que en la época en la que todavía había demonios se echaban allí los restos para que desaparecieran...- contó

Kagome sorprendida le cortó.- esa es la historia del templo de mi abuela, que también tiene un pozo... pero allí cambia algo, se supone que nuestra familia siempre se ha encargado de proteger la esfera de los cuatros espíritus que...

-sáltate eso que yo ya me se esa historia.- dijo Inuyasha mordazmente.

-esta bien- dijo Kagome riéndose, omitiendo el hecho de que acababa de decirla que le aburría.- pues un demonio una vez intento robarla y ese demonio estaba enamorado de la sacerdotisa del templo, ademas el amor era mutuo, pero otro demonio enamorado de la sacerdotisa se metió por medio y bueno, consiguió matarla y que ella sellara al demonio con todo su odio en el árbol sagrado de mi templo, de hecho hay una marca que lo prueba, aun que yo creo más bien que cuando mi abuelo vivía tuvo un percance con el fuego y se la hizo él.- se rió.-. No se porque... es muy gracioso, pero de pequeña esa historia me hacia llorar, cuando fui un poco mayor no podía oír hablar de ella me enfadaba- contaba la historia mientras movía las manos encima de ella.- la verdad nunca he sabido por que, pero es interesante ahora...no me gusta la historia por la sacerdotisa, por que me cae mal, si le quería tanto tenia que haber confiado en él.

Inuyasha volvía a estar en shock por segunda vez en ese día.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿me has estado escuchando?- pregunto Kagome mirando hacía él interrogante. Le había aburrido con tanta charla.

-...eh.. si, solo que lo de tus reacciones con la historia me ha dejado intrigado... ¿y sabes la segunda parte de la historia?- Inuyasha quería ver hasta donde llegaban los recuerdos inconscientes de aquella chica.

-¿Hay segunda parte...?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida incorporándose un poco.

-si, el demonio solo quedo sellado en el árbol por cincuenta años, pero en el futuro nació una chica, que a través del pozo llego a donde estaba el medio demonio, le quito el sello- hizo una pausa- además ella llevaba consigo la esfera de los 4 espíritus en su cuerpo. Un demonio le quito la esfera y intentando recuperarla la chica la rompió, así que los dos juntos empezaron la busqueda de los pequeños cristales que conformaban la esfera.- esperó a ver si ella rectificaba y decía fragmentos, pero solo le estaba escuchando atentamente. Prosiguió.- , y así poco a poco, a medida se que se conocían la chica se enamoro del demonio, pero el demonio tenia presente siempre a la sacerdotisa y un día se dio cuenta de que él amaba también a la chica, pero decidió que era mejor que se olvidara de m...de él y que se fuera a su tiempo así que pelearon y... el final de la historia no te lo pienso contar- mientras contaba todo sus ojos color miel, era como si se hubieran derretido y ahora pareciera oro fundido.- Por lo menos no hoy, quizá otro día.

-puedo decir dos cosas...- dijo Kagome pidiendo permiso.

-Adelante.- la empujo Inuyasha a hablar alzando una ceja por lo que ella tenía que decir-

-¡maldita sacerdotisa estaba muerta! porque tuvo que revivir y meterse entre los dos y estúpido demonio, si ella le quería es imposible que se olvidara de el, yo pienso que más bien que haría una tontería y por eso no lo quieres contar -mientras le miraba de perfil dijo todo esto reflexionando sobre lo que el le había contado.

-yo no te dije que ella hubiera revivido. - Inuyasha también se volvió a mirarla atentamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿pero acerté no?- dijo Kagome perdiéndose en sus ojos- Si no, por que el demonio iba a rechazar a la chica si la sacerdotisa estaba muerta. Olvidamos a los muertos, nos aferramos a los vivos.- dijo seriamente.

-si- Inuyasha suspiró mientras miraba esa maldita cara que le había vuelto loco durante casi dos vidas, como la echaba de menos, no podía odiarla. Aquella era la misma Kagome inocente que le había liberado del árbol sagrado, aquella que imponía sus pensamientos fueran acertados o no. Aquella que tenía los ojos color chocolate más dulces del mundo.

Así se quedaron 5 minutos, mirándose atentamente, hasta que un pájaro estridente les distrajo y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Kagome reacciono primero ante la situación.-¿vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo levantándose, se había puesto muy nerviosa mirando a esos preciosos ojos dorados. Parecía una colegiala. Vale era una colegiala, pero una todavía mas joven.

-feh, si mejor- dijo incorporándose también Inuyasha.

Así dieron una vuelta por el parque.

...Con Koga y los demás

-Mirar no os lo dije por que no sabia como ibais a reaccionar- se defendía Koga de los ataques.

-vale que hicieras eso pero...- empezaba a hablar de nuevo Ayame

-tu eres tonto - Salto Sango interrumpiendo a Ayame- por que no nos lo dijiste, aunque no fuera a Inuyasha, que es el que mas peligro tiene, a MI me lo tenias que haber dicho-

-pero la señorita Kagome, mierda digo... Kagome ¿recuerda algo?- pregunta Miroku mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-a veces hace cosas raras, pero no recuerda nada- responde Koga.

-pobre..y ¿que hacemos, se lo decimos?es que todo el mundo ya hemos tenido el sueño pero ella...- especulaba Shippo.

-NO por dios, cuando todos lo hemos tenido hemos tenido un cambio de sentimientos hacia todo lo que nos rodea-dijo Sango haciendo aspavientos con las manos, mientras miraba de reojo a Miroku- así que imagínate si se lo contamos...directamente se nos vuelve loca. Además ahora es la Kagome que conocimos al principio, a lo mejor es preferible que no tuviera el sueño.

-Entonces no hay que dejarla volver a dormir.- dijo Rin en tono de broma. -bueno...Inuyasha tampoco se lo a tomado tan mal, pero Kikyo y Naraku la vieron en el instituto eso no se si es bueno o malo.

-yo creo que mas bien malo- dice Shippo.

-ademas ahora tenemos a Inuyasha y a Kagome en una cita- Sango junta sus manos mientras lo dice- es un progreso bastante grande no - se empieza a reír de alegría.

-yo no creo eso- dice Koga muy serio mientras reflexiona sobre el comportamiento de su hermanastra.- No.-

-Koga, por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, ya sabes lo que tienen hecho nuestros padres...por favor no la cagues ahora- dijo Ayame recordando el compromiso que tenían desde pequeños sobre casarse. Cosa que a Koga no le había importado hasta ahora.

-tranquila no pensaba hacerlo- le dijo este.

-¡Holaaaaaa!- dijo Inuyasha sonoramente advirtiéndoles de su llegada y de que cerraran la boca.

\- Hola- dijo Kagome en un tono mucho más bajo.

\- ¿vosotros dos no estabais por ahí?- les pregunto Sango desilusionada.

\- Que habrá pasado- murmuró Koga.

-no paso nada- dijo Kagome tranquilizando a su hermanastro- simplemente nos aburríamos y Inuyasha hizo un comentario de que estabais aquí y nos acercamos-

-aaahhh pero luego volveréis a estar solos nooo- dijo Shippo muy animado.

Kagome lo miró con cara de " por que tienes tú interés en que estemos solos".

-en realidad no teníamos pensado hacer eso- dijo Inuyasha en tono plano.

"vale, la situación anterior fue muy rara ademas tuve un dejavu, aparte desde entonces no habla, pero no hace falta difundirlo" pensó - exacto, nos quedaremos con vosotros- dijo Kagome cuando el grupo la miro.

Así pasaron la tarde conociéndose mejor y hablando entre todos. A veces intercambiaban miradas que Kagome veía pero decidía no decir nada total...para que, era normal ella era la nueva no sabia como eran las cosas. Pero se supone que esa tarde iba a ser solo para ella y Inuyasha y había acabado con todo el grupo. Bueno, eso la hacía volver a la realidad de su día a día. Sinceramente lo agradecía.

[fin capitulo 5]


End file.
